hackbentfandomcom-20200213-history
Beitus
In becoming aware of the time traveling Alpha!Morson’s involvement in trying to save his friends, Nohmyt created a Virus in order to “shake things up a bit”. Their real identity is of the fabricated persona of one of the trolls (Alleph) that the game created when entering the game. Having achieved God tier through shadily using his friends, Lutark was immediately able to see through the fabrication of his own existence and found out that his scheming and the fake happy “Lutark” persona was for nothing. In finding out about the other session, he had become interested in wrecking havoc within it to not only let Nohmyt have fun but to have more power than what his “shoddy title” currently offers him. It is unknown as of now if he has any other motives. Personality: Beitus is everything Alleph wanted to be, as an unfortunate and dangerous result, that makes him a heartless and soulless monster that isn't afraid to selfishly kill and backstab to get what he wants. Unlike Alleph, he finds zero value in his friends, using them to get his way and becoming god tier, but becoming deeply unsatisfied with the result. In wanting more power, he has not only seemingly gotten worse, but also has risen to become a new threat in the game. Having a strange goal of taking Alleph's body for himself as a prize, he challenges his old friends and the main trolls to get through the session he's created. However, in dealing with Nohmyt, he has shown multiple times that he has a short fuse when it comes to things that don't go his way, getting into loud tantrums and violently reacting as a result. Relationships: Nohmyt The relationship with Nohmyt is one of "just business", in which he works with him in attaining his powers and nothing more. However, because of this not only is his ego boosted but automatically comes to the conclusion that the session is now his to control and run, which Nohmyt reminds him from time to time that that isn't the case, much to Beitus's utter disappointment. Lutark Rodard Haeton Trivia: * Like Alleph’s Alpha (α) and Cyrill’s Omega (ω) symbol, Beitus’s symbol is Beta (β) * Beitus could have taken the Beta symbol symbolically to show that he was “Better” or it can symbolically represent that he is a second copy of Alleph fabricated out of his innermost thoughts and wishes and that he is not Alpha. And also, because B comes after A in the Alphabet. * Beitus shares a feature with its creator: glowing orange eyes. * In regards to this fact, he does not type in his own blood color, much like how Ollapa isn’t. The reason behind the rust orange color of his text is still unknown, but its probably as a homage to Nohmyt’s eyes. * His creation and his meddling in the game made it unstable, and in doing so, wiped out a whole entire bubble full of the main troll’s ghosts, save one. * Despite being a virus, he doesn’t know how his powers work and complains that Nohmyt never gave him a how-to virus tutorial. * He can infect others by touch, in which he did while in his other form. Once when spooking Haeton, and another when Rodard returned from Prospit. * It has been inferred that he can weakly control others remotely (Chihuahuasprite), though it isn’t clear yet if he can do that as of now that his form is stable. * Beitus is referred to both as him and them, the author confirmed they both see themselves as a fragment of Alleph but also a virus, which is why they're referred to as such. Category:Main Characters Category:Others